Various generic valve adjusting devices are known and are described in a large number of patent applications. It is customary thereby either to embody the throttle valve housing in one piece with the housing for the gear and the electric motor, in order then to close the gear by means of a gear cover, or to flange-mount the entire drive unit to the throttle valve housing, whereby the housing surrounds the entire drive unit.
One valve adjusting device is described, for example, in DE 100 48 937 A1. While the throttle valve is completely supported in the throttle valve housing via its throttle valve shaft, the entire drive unit with electric motor and gear is arranged in a housing that is subsequently fixed to the throttle valve housing. An electrical connecting plug is also integrated on the housing of the drive unit.
Through DE 198 25 727 A1, a throttle valve housing is disclosed in which a housing of the throttle valve housing holds both the throttle valve and the drive unit, whereby the housing features a working space in which an element carrier is arranged via which the transmission elements are supported. This element carrier is fixed to the housing of the throttle valve housing. The housing of the electric motor is thereby permanently connected to the element carrier, as are a sleeve carrying the bearing of the throttle valves, and a gear center wheel axle. The bearing points of both the output shaft of the motor and, as already mentioned, of the throttle valve are thus arranged in the element carrier.
While finishing work on the throttle valve housing is omitted, the assembly of such a device is distinctly more complicated. In particular, the linkings of the motor, the gear center wheel axle, and the bearing for the throttle valve shaft to the element carrier require a high assembly expense. Moreover, the throttle valve housing and the drive unit are not independent so that the drive unit cannot also be used as a module for other throttle valve housings.
In the embodiment of the earlier described document DE 100 48 937 A1, the disadvantage exists in that the installation space needed for installation continues to be relatively large and the motor must be inserted into the housing completely pre-mounted in order to be additionally fixed or supported there.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to make available a valve adjusting device that is of modular construction, reduces costs during the production and assembly, in particular by means of a reduction in components, and can be adapted to given space circumstances. Any individual parts of the valve adjusting device that are to be exchanged, or that are modifiable, must be accessible in a simple manner. Moreover, a goal of the present invention is a reduction in weight.